yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
NARAM-SİN
Nemrut NEMRUT KİMDİR? “Nemrûd” Keldânî kavmi hükümdârlarına verilen isimdir. Birinci Nemrûd, Nûh aleyhisselâmın oğlu Hâm’ın soyundandır; Bâbil şehrini kurdu. Keldânî kavmi ve hükümdârları olan Nemrûdlar, heykellere (putlara) ve yıldızlara tapıyorlardı. Dünyânın meskûn bölgelerine hâkim olan ve ilk tâc giyen Nemrud, kibir, gurûr, sefâhet ve câhillik sebebiyle tanrılık dâvâsında bulundu. İnsanların kendisine secde etmelerini istedi ve çok zulmetti. Allahü teâlâ, Nemrûd ve kavmine doğru yolu göstermek, emir ve yasaklarını bildirmek için İbrâhim aleyhisselâmı peygamber olarak gönderdi. Nemrûd ve kavmi, maalesef İbrâhim aleyhisselâma îmân etmediler. Nemrûd, İbrâhim aleyhisselâmı, kavminin haftalarca topladığı odunu ateşledikten sonra içine attırdı. Kendisi için yaptırdığı yüksek kuleden de hâdiseyi seyretti. Allahü teâlânın korumasıyla İbrâhim aleyhisselâmı ateş yakmadı. Gürül gürül yanan ateşin ortasında, İbrâhim aleyhisselâmın yemyeşil bir bahçe içerisinde oturduğunu gören Nemrûd, hayretler içerisinde kaldı. İbrâhim aleyhisselâmla mücâdeleden âciz kaldığını anlayıp, bu işten vazgeçti; fakat îmân etmedi. Hâdiseyi görenlerden bir kısmı îmân ettiler. İbrâhim aleyhisselâm, Allahü teâlânın emriyle, kendisine inananlarla birlikte Bâbil’den hicret etti. İbrâhim aleyhisselâm, Bâbil’den hicret ettikten sonra, Allahü teâlâ, Keldânî kavmi üzerine sürüler hâlinde sivrisinekler gönderdi. Sivrisinekler onların kanlarını emip, kupkuru bir hâlde bırakarak helâk etti. Sivrisineklerden birisi de Nemrûd’un burnuna girip, beynine kadar ilerledi ve ölümüne sebep oldu... ---- NEMRUT Hazreti İbrahim'in yaşadığı dönemde ülkenin hükümdarının veya makamının ismi. Bunun böyle biliniyor olmasına, üstelik yer olarak da kimilerince Şanlıurfa, kimilerince de Ninova'nın zikredilmesine karşın, devletin bulunduğu coğrafya kesin olmadığı gibi, ülkenin hükümdarının "Nemrut" olduğuna ilişkin bilgiler de "rivayet"ler halindedir. Çoğu "İsrailiyyat" kökenli efsanevî rivayetleri bir yana bıraktığımızda, "Nemrut"a ilişkin bilgilerimiz kıttır. Ve bunlar da tek sağlam kaynak olan Kur'an-ı Kerim'deki kıssalardan ibarettir. Gerçekten de, Kur'an-ı Kerim'de, Hazreti İbrahim ile ilgili kıssalardan birinde, kendisine "mülk" verilmiş bir kimsenin Hazreti İbrahim ile olan tartışması şu şekilde aktarılır: "Allah kendisine mülk verdi diye (şımararak) İbrahim ile Rabbı üzerine tartışanı görmedin mi? İbrahim, "Rabbım öldüren ve diriltendir" demişti de, o, ben de diriltir ve öldürürüm” demişti. İbrahim, "Allah, güneşi doğudan getirir; haydi sen de batıdan getir" deyince, o inkârcı dona kaldı. Allah, zulmeden kimseleri doğru yola eriştirmez" (el-Bakara, 2/258). Bu ayette görüldüğü üzere, Nemrut ya da bir başka isim geçmemektedir. Hadis-i Şeriflerde de böyle bir isme rastlanmaz. Efsanelerden daha farklı kimi ipuçları yakalamak amacıyla peygamber kıssaları ile ilgili oldukça ayrıntılara kaynaklık eden Tevrat'a baktığımızdaysa, Nimrod adına rastlarız: "Ve Kuş Nimrod'un babası oldu; o, yeryüzünde kudretli adam olmaya başladı. O, Rabbin indinde kudretli aver idi; bundan dolayı: Rabbin indinde Nemrud gibi kudretli avcı, denilir. Ve, onun krallığının başlangıcı Şinar diyarında Babil ve Erek ve Akkad ve Kalne idi. O diyardan Aşura çıktı ve Nineveyi ve Rehobot-iri, Kalah'ı ve Nineve ile Kalah arasında Reseni bina etti; büyük şehir budur" (Tevrat, Tekvin, 10/8-12). Olayı bütünleştiren ve Hazreti İbrahim'le ilgili olan bir bölüm de de şöyle denir: "Ve Terah oğlu Abramı, ve Haran'ın oğlu, torunu Lûtu, gelini Sarayı, oğlu Abram'ın karısını, beraber aldı; ve Kenan Diyarına gitmek üzere Kildanîlerin Ur şehrinden onlarla çıktı; ve Haran'a geldiler ve orada oturdular. Ve Terakın günleri ikiyüz beş yıl oldu; ve Terah Haran'da öldü. Ve Rab Abrama dedi: "Memleketinden ve babanın evinden, sana göstereceğim memlekete git" (Tevrat, Tekvin, 11/31-32 ve 12/I). Tevrat'ın bu cümlelerinden belirleyeceğimiz noktalar şunlardır: Nimrod, Ham'ın oğullarındandır. Hazreti İbrahim ise, Sam'ın neslindendir. Nimrod, Şinar, Babil, Erek, Akkad, Kalne hükümdarıdır; Hazreti İbrahim, başlangıçta Kitdanilerin Ur kentinde oturmakta, sonra babasıyla birlikte Haran'a göçmektedir. Amaçları, Kenan illerine gitmektir... Nimrod ile Ham arasında üç göbek vardır. Yani, Nimrod, Ham'ın oğlunun oğlunun torunudur. Hazreti İbrahim ile Sam arasında ise, sekiz göbek vardır. Ninova, Nimrod zamanında yoktur; kenti Aşura kurmuştur. Hazreti İbrahim'in Haran'da oturduğu anlatılmakta, ardından bir başka bab'a geçildiğinde O'nun göç etmesine ilişkin buyruğu görmekteyiz. Demek ki, ateşe atılma ve çıkış yeri Haran'dır. Haran ise, Nimrod'un kentleri arasında değildir. Bu bilgiler Tevrat'a göredir. Bütün bu durumları dikkate aldığımızda Nimrod'un Nemrut olmadığı sonucuna varıyoruz. Ola ki, Nimrod'un çok büyük bir ünü olduğundan, ondan yıllar sonra Hazreti İbrahim'le tartışan ve O'nu ateşe atan kişinin olayları dilden dile dolaşırken, olay, bu ünü dillerde dolaşan kişiye maledilmiştir. Tarih kitapları da, kimi efsanelerle doldurulmuş olanlarını bir yana bırakırsak, Nemrut'tan söz etmezler. Ya da, söz edenler, işe, "Nemrut kimdir?" sorusunun yanıtını aramakla başlarlar. Bunlardan bir bölümü, Nemrut'un tanınmış Babil Hükümdarı Hammurabi olduğu görüşündedirler. Kimileri ise, bir Babil hükümdarı olduğuna kesin gözüyle bakmakta; ancak, hangi hükümdar olduğunun belirlenemediğini ifade etmektedirler. Bunlara göre, Nemrut, Firavun gibi, Babil hükümdarlarının ünvanıdır; eski tarihçilerden bir bölümü, Hammurabi'ye ilâveten Sinaharib ve Buhtunnasır adlarını sıralarken; yeni tarihçiler de Şemsiulana ve Buhtunnasır adlarını Hammurabi'yle birlikte saydıklarına göre, "demek ki, Babil hükümdarlarının böyle bir ünvanı yok, her biri adlarıyla anılmakta" düşüncesiyle, "ünvandır" görüşüne iltifat etmemek gerekir. Bu durumda, verilen tek isim olan Hammurabi'ye bakmak gerekecektir. Ancak aradaki zaman farkı pek olumlu ipucu vermemektedir. Nitekim İsrailoğulları'nın Mısır'a göçtükleri M.Ö.1780 yıllarında Hammurabi 12 yaşındadır. Mısır'a göçenler oğlunun torunu olduğuna göre, 12 yaşındaki bir çocuğun Hazreti İbrahim'e yetişmiş olması düşünülemez. Hazreti İbrahim'in Milattan 2000 yıl önce doğduğu "rivayet"ini esas aldığımızda ise, bu takdirde Mısır'a göç M.Ö. 1630'larda olmuş olur ki, bu da Hammurabi'nin ölümünden sadece 56 yıl sonradır. Yine, zaman uyumu yoktur. Hele bir de, Hammurabi Kanunları'nın Hazreti Mûsâ şeriatından alındığı yolundaki görüşe iltifat edecek olursak, araya giren zaman daha da büyüyecektir. Öte yandan, Nemrut'a ilişkin rivayetlerde sözü edilen "doğum" ve "ırmak"a bırakılma olayının benzeri bir başka rivayette, Akad devletinin kurucusu Sargon için anlatılır. Sargon, M.Ö. 2350'lerde yaşamıştır. Hazreti Mûsâ ile arasında 650 yıl vardır. Bunun 430 yılı Mısır'da geçtiğine göre, geriye kalan yaklaşık 200 yıl, Hazreti İbrahim'in torununun oğluna kadar geçen süreye pek uygun düşmektedir. Hazreti İbrahim'in M.Ö. 2000'lerde yaşadığı "rivayet"i ile pek bağdaşmasa da, Hazreti Musa'nın yaşadığı yıllardan çıkarak yaptığımız hesap, Hazreti ibrahim ile Sargon'un çağdaş olabileceğini göstermektedir. Nitekim, yine Nemrut'a ait rivayetlerde anılan "savaşarak devleti ele geçirme" olayı da, Sargon'un tarihsel kişiliğine uymaktadır. Belki ileride Nemrut'un tarihsel kimliği tam olarak belirlenecektir. Ama, şu aşamada Sargon'un Nemrut olma olasılığı, Hammurabi'ye göre, çok daha büyüktür. Kimliği ve tarihsel kişiliği ne olursa olsun, kesin olan birşey vardır. O da, yaygın bir biçimde "Nemrut" diye anılan bir hükümdarın Hazreti İbrahim'e karşı çıktığı ve onu ateşe atarak yok etmek istediğidir. Bu; isim bir yana bırakılırsa, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in haberleri ile sabittir. Kur'an-ı Kerim'de Hazreti İbrahim ile Nemrut'un savaşımına ilişkin ayetlerin sayısı 91'i bulur. Üstelik bunlardan bir bölümü de oldukça uzun metinlerdir. Bu bakımdan, Nemrut'u tanıtmak için bu ayetleri ve onlardan derlenen gerçek bilgileri teker teker sıralamak mümkün olmayacağından, konunun "icmalen" aktarılması daha uygundur. Nemrut'un toplumunda putlara tapılmaktadır (el-Enâm, 6/74; Meryem,19/42, 48; el-Enbiya, 21/52, 57, 66; eş-Şuarâ, 26/70, 71; el-Ankebut 29/17, 25; es-Saffat, 37/85, 86, 95). Onların yeyip içtiğine (es-Saffat, 37/91), konuştuğuna (es-Saffat, 37/92) inanılmakta; onlardan rızık beklenmekte, şifa umulmakta; yaratanın onlar olduğu sanıldıktan başka, ölüm de onlarda görülmekte ve kendilerinden bağışlanma dileğinde bulunulmaktadır (eş-Şuarâ, 26/78-82). Toplumda ahiret inancı yoktur (el-Ankebut, 29/19, 20). Gök cisimleri de, putlardan daha üstün bir konumda, ama kendi aralarında hiyerarşik bir düzene oturtulmuş olarak tapınılan tanrılar arasında yer almaktadır ve bunların en büyüğü Güneş'tir (el-Enâm, 6/74-79). Halk, alabildiğine dindar olsa gerek ki, hem çok sayıda put edinmiş bulunmakta (el-Enbiya, 21/58), hem putların bakımını üstlenmekte (es-Saffat, 37/91), hem de onları inanmayan kimselere karşı canla başla savunup, üstünlüklerini vurgulamaya çabalamaktadırlar (el-Bakara, 2/258; el-Enâm, 6/76-80; el-Enbiya, 21/55, 59, 60; el-Ankebut, 29/24; es-Saffat, 37/97). Bu dindarlık, heykelcilik (el-Enbiya, 21/52; es-Saffat, 37/95) gibi kimi iş kolları ile birlikte "aslı astarı olmayan söz yığını" (el-Ankebut, 29/ 17) halindeki bir 'edebiyat' ya da teolojik felsefeye de varlık kazandırmıştır. Putların özenle yerleştirildiği tapınaklar, aynı zamanda, yargı gibi kimi kamusal işlerin yürütüldüğü merkezler durumundadır (el-Enbiya, 21/61). Toplumsal dinamiklerin en güçlüsü olarak gelenekleri görürüz (el-Enbiya, 21/52-54; eş-Şuara, 26/7174). Geleneklerle şartlanmışlıklarından ötürü, insanlar, gözleriyle gördükleri gerçekleri bile kabullenemez, bir an için sezer gibi olduklarında da hemen geleneğin ağır basmasıyla eski inançlarına yönelmekten başka birşey yapamaz durumdadırlar (el-Enbiya, 21/58-65). Bunda, elbette, geleneklerle şartlandırma biçimindeki eğitim kadar, korkunun da payı vardır. Gerçekten de, toplumda geleneklere uymayan ve inançlardan sapan kimseler taşlanma, aforoz, sürgün ve hattâ ateşe atılma gibi cezalara uğratılmaktadırlar (el-En'am, 6/80; Meryem, 19/46-48; el-Enbiya, 21/68; el-Ankebut, 29/24; es-Saffat, 37/97). Böylece, toplumda kendi inançlarından başka hiç bir şeyi ciddiye almayan ya da inançlarına uymayan şeyleri gayr-ı ciddi bularak hafifseyen, dışlayan bir yapı oluşmuştur (el-Enbiya, 21/55 ). Kur'an-ı Kerim'in Hazreti İbrahim'le ilgili kıssalarda yer alan 91 ayetine topluca baktığımızda, Nemrut toplumu hakkında bize çok ilginç ve önemli ipuçları verecek bir başka belirleme daha yapabiliriz. Ayırım yapmaksızın sıralayacak olursak, bu ayetlerde, "tanrı" kavramı eksenli dört kelime/ isimle karşılaşırız. Allah, Rahman, rab, ilâh ve put... Bunlardan ilâh ya da ilâhlar sözcüğü yedi yerde geçmektedir. Put kelimesi sekiz yerde kullanılmıştır. Yıldız, ay ve güneş birer kez dile getirilmiştir. Rahman, tek bir ayette anılmaktadır. Ve, Rab adı, bütün ayetlerin çevresinde döndüğü bir eksen durumundadır. Hem Yüce Allah'tan, hem de Nemrut toplumunun tapınmakta olduklarından haber verilirken "Rab" kelimesi ağırlıklı bir biçimde vurgulanarak kullanılmıştır. İkinci husus, gerek Hazreti İbrahim ve gerekse Nemrut kavmi, putlar için "Rab" kelimesini hiç kullanılmamaktadırlar. Onları anlatmak için kullanılan kelimeler "taptıklarınız" ve "ilahınız/ilahlarınız" biçimindedir ve Nemrut halkı, ancak, gök cisimlerinden söz edildiğinde "rab" kelimesini kullanmaktadır. Üçüncü hususa gelince: Hazreti İbrahim, sürekli bir biçimde "Allah'tan başka taptıklarınız" anlatımını vurgulamakta ve Allah adını devamlı olarak dile getirmektedir. Bu üç husustan çıkarılacak kimi sonuçlar vardır: Nemrut toplumunda putlara tapınılmasına karşın, onlara "rab" gözüyle bakılmamaktadır. Rablık, ancak, gök cisimlerine tanınmaktadır. Toplum, Cahiliye arabı gibi. Allah'ın varlığından haberli bir toplumdur. "Allah'ın kendisine hükümranlık verdiği kimse" de Rab sayılmaktadır. Çünkü, Hazreti İbrahim karşısında kendini böyle tanıtmıştır. Nemrut toplumunda tapınılmakta olan putlar, "rab" değilse, nedir? Putlar, "dünya hayatında Allah'ı bırakmış" olan bu toplum için, doğrudan doğruya bir "dostluk vesilesi" dir (el-Ankebut, 29/25). İşte, bu nokta belirlendiğinde, artık, Hazreti İbrahim ile ilgili kıssaların niye baştan başa "Rab" kavramıyla donanmış olduğu daha iyi anlaşılacaktır. Demek ki, toplum üyeleri için aralarında bağ ve bağlantı kurucu bir "gözetici", bir "yüklenici", bir "gereksinme karşılayıcı", bir "düzenleyici", bir "eğitici", bir "seçkin", bir "sözü dinlenir", bir "üstünlüğü onaylanır" varlığa gereksinme duyulmaktadır. Bu, her türlü ilişkiyi üzerine kurabilecekleri, her şekil bağlantıya dayanak yapabilecekleri, her çeşit dayanışmada aracı edinebilecekleri, her nevi işlerinde tutunabilecekleri bir şey olmalı ve üstelik kendileri nasıl yorumlarsa, o konumda sayılabilmelidir. İşte "putların dostluklar için vesile kılınması" olayındaki etki budur. Nemrut toplumunu tekdüze bir eşitlik içinde düşünmek mümkün olmayacağına göre, putları dostluk vesilesi kılmış bu insanların "dostluklar"ı ile bir ehram oluşturduklarını da varsayabiliriz. Herkesin kendisinden bir üstününü rab sayıp, bir altta olanına da rablık ettiği bir ehram. En tepede de, kendisinde yaşatma ve öldürme yetkisi bulunduğunu açıkça belirterek rablığını Hazreti İbrahim'e karşı ilân etmeye kalkışmış olan "Nemrut"... Evet; gökyüzündeki güneş, ay, yıldızlar sıralamasının tapınaklardaki putlara öylece yansıtılmasının ardından, bu putlar vesilesi ile kurulmuş bulunan dostluklardaki hiyerarşik ehram... Dostluk, bilindiği Üzere, "velâ" anlamında bir dostluk... Hazreti İbrahim'in topluluğa karşı kullandığı Eski atalarınızın ve sizin nelere taptıklarınızı görüyor musunuz? Doğrusu onlar benim düşmanımdır. Dostum ancak âlemlerin Rabbıdır. Beni yaratan da, doğru yola eriştiren de O'dur. Beni yediren de, içiren de Odur. Hasta olduğumda bana O şifa verir. Beni öldürecek, sonra da diriltecek olan O'dur. Ahiret gününde yanılmalarımı bana bağışlamasını umduğum, O'dur" (eş-Şuarâ, 26/75-82) cümleleri, O'nun reddettiği putların dostluğunun ve dostluk vesilesi yapılmasının boyutlarını açıkça ortaya koymaktadır. Rızıktan, ölüme dek her alanda... Kulların rablığının, putların dostluklarına dayanılarak, yürürlüğe konulduğu bir toplum "Nemrut" da tepedeki "rab"tır: Bir yaratığın rablık davasına kalkışması... Bir insanın Allah'tan başka rab veya rablar edinmesi ya da başkalarına böyle bir kapı açması... Bir kimsenin Yüce Allah'ın gönderdiği elçiyi yadsıması, öldürmeğe kalkışması, hattâ onu ya da herhangi bir insanı zulmen öldürmesi... Hele peygamberi ateşe atmak... Bunlar, hep, Nemrut'u "Nemrut" yapan tutumlardır. Ama, onun asıl "Nemrutluk"u bunlar değil de, tüm bunları uygulayabileceği bir ortama elverişli düzeni kurabilmiş olmasıdır. Çünkü, "düzen" vardır ve tüm bunlara imkân veren de, zemin hazırlayan da, hattâ yönlendiren de işte bu düzendir. Öyle bir düzen ki, Yüce Allah, yaşamın dışında tutulmuştur. Dünya yaşamında Allah bırakılmıştır da, insanlar arası ilişkilerin kurulması ve yürütülmesi için putlar "vesile" edinilmektedir. İnsanlar arasındaki ilişkiye putların vesile kılınmış bulunduğu bu düzenin yürümesi için can, mal, akıl ve nesil güvenliği ortadan kaldırılmış; tüm bunlar "Nemrut Dini”nin ayakta kalabilmesi uğruna güdüm altına alınmıştır, ayrıca... Böylece, insanların "can"ları üzerinde tasarruf edebilme yetkisi, "mal"larını yönlendirebilme gücü, "akıl"ları denetim altına alan gelenekler birikimi "edebiyat"ı oluşturma imkânı, "nesil"leri uyumluca yoğurabilme işlevini veren "eğitim"i yönlendirme araçları elde tutulmuş; bunlar birer silah gibi kullanılarak insanlar güdülmüştür. Bu, tersine de olsa, dört dörtlük bir düzendir ve Nemrut'un asıl "Nemrutluk "u da işte bu noktadadır. Kişisel tutumlarından çok, Yüce Allah'a giden yolları tıkayıcı bir işlev veren bu düzenlemesindedir. Zübeyr YETİK Sivrisineğe yenilen ceberut Nemrut'un küçücük bir sivrisinek yüzünden bütün huzuru kaçmıştı. Her nereye gitse sinek te onunla birlikte gidiyor, burnuna, yüzüne gözüne konuyor, hortumunu vücuduna saplayıp kaçıyordu. Ne kadar çalışmışsa, sineği yakalamağa muvaffak olamamıştı. Bütün saray seferber olmuştu. Herkes sineğin peşindeydi. Fakat hiç kimse tutamıyordu. Kapıları, pencereleri sıkı sıkıya kapatıyorlar, fakat sinek ne yapıp ediyor, içeri girmeğe muvaffak oluyordu. Nemrud'un gözüne günlerdir uyku girmemişti. İlahlık dâvası güden Nemrut, bir sinek yüzünden ne hallere düşmüştü. Nemrut, tarihlerin şahit olduğu en cebbar ve en zâlim bir hükümdardı. Üstelik ilâhlık dâvası da gütmekteydi. Zenginliği, mülkü, serveti onu şımartmış, sonsuz gurura sevketmişti. Kuraklık zamanında kendisinden zahire istemeğe gelenlere, "Rabbiniz kimdir?" diye soruyor, "sensin" demiyenlere bir şey vermiyordu. Bu yüzden herkesi hakimiyeti altına almıştı. Hz. İbrahim (as)'in insanları elleriyle yaptıkları putlara tapmaktan sakındırıp, Cenab-ı Hakk'a iman etmeğe davet etmeğe başlaması üzerine müthiş öfkelenmişti. Huzuruna çağırdığı Hz. İbrahim'e "Söyle bakalım senin Rabbin kim? Sen kime itaat ediyorsun? diye sormuştu. Bunun üzerine Hakkın davetçisi Hz. İbrahim (as) şu cevabı vermişti: "Benim Rabbim o zattır ki, hem hayat verir hem öldürür. Hayatı vermek ve onu geri almak, sadece O'nun kudretine münhasırdır." Bunun üzerine Nemrut kahkahayla gülerek şöyle demişti: "Bu da iş mi yani? Ben de hayat verir veya öldürebilirim. Madem Rab olmak bunlara bağlı, o halde Rab benim." Bu sözlerin ardından Nemrut iki adamı getirtmiş, birini öldürmüş, diğerinin de hayatını bağışlamıştı. Daha sonra, kibirlenerek: "İşte ben de öldürüp, hayat verdim. Rabbiniz o halde benim!" demişti. Bunun üzerine Hz. İbrahim (as) şöyle dedi: "Benim Rabbim olan Allah, Güneşi şark cihetinden doğduruyor. Sen de batıdan doğdur da görelim. Eğer hakikaten Rab isen, bunda muvaffak olursun." Bu delil karşısında Nemrut hiç bir şey diyememiş, susup kalmıştı. Nemrut, Hz. İbrahim (as)'le sözle, mantıkla başa çıkamayacağını anlayınca onu ateşe attırmış, fakat ateş Allah'ın izniyle İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ı yakmamıştı. İşte bu şekilde ulûhiyet dava ederek, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın Peygamberini ateşe atacak kadar azgınlaşan Nemrut, şimdi ufacık bir sivrisineğin karşısında ne yapacağını bilemez duruma düşmüştü. Nemrut artık sarayda odadan odaya kaçıyor, sivrisinekten kurtulmak için türlü türlü yollara başvuruyordu. Fakat sinek bir türlü kendisinden ayrılmıyordu. Bütün hizmetkârları Nemrud'un etrafında pervane olmuşlar, onu sivrisineğe karşı korumaya çalışıyorlardı. Fakat bütün tedbirlere rağmen hiç kimsenin aklına gelmeyecek birşey oldu, sivrisinek Nemrud'un burnundan içeri giriverdi. Nemrud'un burnundan giren sinek gidebildiği yere kadar gitmiş ve orada dönmeğe başlamıştı. O andan itibaren Nemrud'da müthiş bir baş ağrısı başladı. Beyninde dolaşan sinek onu müthiş huzursuz ediyordu. Son çare olarak başını tokmaklattırmaya başladı. "Vurun! vurun!" diyor, sineğin beynine verdiği ızdıraptan tokmağın acısını duymuyordu. Başına tokmağın her inişinde o, "daha hızlı vurun! daha hızlı!" diyordu. Başından kanlar akmağa başlamıştı, fakat o aldırış etmiyor, başını tokmaklatmaya devam ediyordu. Bir yandan da başını duvarlara vuruyordu. Hiç bir şey kâr etmemişti. Nemrut, başına yediği tokmaklarla kendinden geçmişti. Sivrisinek ise hâlâ beyninde dönüyordu. Çok geçmeden çırpma çırpına can verecekti. Ufacık bir sinek, uluhiyet dâvası güden Nemrut'un hayatına son vermeğe sebep olmuştu... İBRAHİM KAVMİ VE NEMRUT(NARAM-SİN) Kur'an'da İbrahim Babil Putperestliği Putperestlik Nasıl Ortaya Çıkıyor? İbrahim'in Ateşe Atılması Barnabas İncil'inde İbrahim İbrahim'in Hicreti İsmail Milleti Teslimiyetin Zirvesi Günümüzden 4000 yıl önce yaşadığını tahmin ettiğimiz Hz. İbrahim'in, mücadelesini anlayabilmek için, nasıl bir kavme elçi olarak gönderildiğine bakmak gerekir. 4000 yıl öncesine baktığımızda; İbrahim'in yaşadığı toplumu, küçük çaplı aşiret toplumu sanabiliriz. Böyle bir algılama, bizim bilgi eksikliğimizden kaynaklanan bir yanılgı olacaktır. M.Ö 1500 - 2500 yılı Mezopotamya uygarlıkları incelendiğinde; o zamana göre, teknoloji ve bilimde ilerlemiş ve yazıyı kullanan Sümer medeniyetinin, bölgedeki tüm toplumları etkilediği açıkça görülmektedir. Bu toplumların hepsinin yaşadığı bu coğrafya, "Babil ülkesi" olarak isimlendirile gelmiştir. Sümerler, Akadlar, Asurlar ve Babiller v.s. hep bu Mezopotamya coğrafyasını yurt edinmişlerdir. Ayrıca Mezopotamya bölgesinin düz ve iletişime açık olması, toplumsal yalıtımı önlemiş; teknik, politik ve dini fikirlerin çabucak yayılmasını sağlamıştır. O çağda, yazıyı, bir kayıt tutma sistemi olarak geliştirmiş Mezopotamya uygarlıkları, bizlere Hz. İbrahim'in içinde yaşadığı toplumu tanıma imkânı vermektedir. Bu kayıtların tutulduğu yazıtlar keşfedilmeden önce, seküler bilim dünyası, İbrahim ve nesline, bir efsanenin abartılmış kahramanları olarak bakmaktaydı. Ebla, Ugarit, Nuzi ve Mari arkeolojik kayıtlarında ortaya çıkan kanıtlardan sonra, bilim adamları, İbrahim ve ona tabi olanların, kuzeybatı Mezopotamya toplumunda gerçekten yaşadıklarını anladılar. Hatta o kadar ki, bulundukları coğrafyaya, kendilerinin veya atalarının ismini verecek kadar önemli insanlar olduklarını, kabul etmek zorunda kaldılar. Nemrut'un(Naram-Sin), İbrahim'i ateşe atmak için yaptığı binanın yeri ve bu yeri sembolize eden sütünlar. (Urfa) Biz de bu delilleri, Kur'an ışığında inceleyip; Hz. İbrahim'in baş kaldırdığı 'uygarlığı-dini' ve bu uygarlığı karakterize eden kral 'Nemrut'u tanıtmaya çalışacağız. Sözlü rivayete göre, kendisine 'Nemrut' denen bu ceberrut kralın; gerçekte 'Naram-Sin' denen Akad kralı olduğunu göreceğiz. HZ. İBRAHİM'İN İSLAM'A ÇAĞIRDIĞI "NEMRUT" KİMDİR? Mezopotamya labirentinde, kral 'Nemrut'u ararken, tarihsel kronolojiyi baz almadık. Çünkü Cambridge Üniversitesi Antik Yakın Doğu Tarihi ve Arkeolojisi üzerine ders veren Dr. Joan Oates'in de belirttiği gibi, bugün kullanılan kronoloji sistemi, kendi içinde uyuşmazlıklar gösterir. Bu yüzden, Hz. İbrahim'in yaşadığını tahmin ettiğimiz tarihin, birkaç yüzyıl öncesi ve sonrasını incelemeye aldık. Bu incelemede, Kur'an'dan elde ettiğimiz ipucu, bizim Nemrut adayımızı belirginleştirmemizde bir uyarıcı yol işareti oldu. "Allah'ın, kendisine mülk verdiği o kimseyi, görmedin mi? Ki o, İbrahim'le Rabb'i konusunda, mücadele ediyordu. İbrahim dediği zaman, benim Rabb'im O ki, diriltir ve öldürür. (Nemrut) dedi ki: 'Ben de diriltir ve öldürürüm.' İbrahim dedi ki: 'Muhakkak benim Rabb'im, Güneş'i, doğudan getiriyor, sen de onu, batıdan getir.' (Bunun üzerine) o hakkı örten, şaşırdı. Muhakkak Allah, zalim kavmi hidayete erdirmez. " BAKARA-2/258 Bu ayetin bize verdiği ipuçları şunlardır: Birincisi, aradığımız Nemrut oldukça büyük bir devletin kralıdır. İkincisi, çok açık bir şekilde "tanrılık" iddiasında bulunmaktadır. Üçüncüsü, gök cisimlerine kutsiyet atfeden bir kraldır. Biz şimdi Kur'an'daki bu izleri sürmeye devam edeceğiz. O çağlarda, Mezopotamya'da, Agadeli Sargon'dan, Hammurabi'ye kadar olan kralları, burada tek tek anlatmak mümkündür. Ancak bu detaylar, bize İbrahim dönemi hakkında fazla fikir vermeyecek, aksine daha fazla kafa karıştıracaktır. Hammurabi'ye kadar geçen tarihsel süreç, detaylı bir şekilde incelendiğinde, karşımıza çıkan en somut 'Nemrut' adayı, 'Naram-Sin'dir. "NARAM-SİN" SARGON'UN TORUNU Naram-Sin, Agade'li Sargon'un torunudur. Agade'li Sargon ise muhtemelen bir Kiş rahibinin gayrimeşru çocuğudur. Kiş kralı Urzuba'nın hizmetine girmiş ve kısa zamanda vezirliğe kadar yükselmiştir. Sonra bir saray ayaklanmasıyla tahtı ele geçirip, Kiş kralı unvanını almıştır. Tevrat'ta da, Kuş (Kiş )'in, Nimrod'un babası olduğu yazılıdır. İbn-i Mesud'dan gelen bir rivayete göre, Nemrut'un atası, Köş(Kiş)'tir. 4000 yıl öncesinden günümüze ulaşan çiviyazısı tabletlerde; "Sümerli Ludingirra", Sargon'la ilgili şunları söylüyor: "Yönetimin, Akad 'lılara ilk geçişi nasıl oldu bir bilseniz. Kiş'te, kraliçe Kubau 'nun oğlunun sarayında, içki dağıtıcılığı yapan Sargon adında biri varmış. Adam sarayda çalışırken, yalnız içki işiyle vaktini geçirmemiş. Önce içinde çalıştığı sarayı eline geçirmiş, sonra da Sümer şehirlerini birer birer idaresi altına almaya başlamış. Derken etrafındaki uluslara da saldırmaktan kendini alamamış ve kendini kral yaparak Sümer Devleti temelleri üzerine, koca bir Akad Devleti'ni kurmuş. Agade adı altında yepyeni bir başkent kurmuş ve kendine, 'Dört bucağın, Sümer ve Akad Kral'ı unvanını vermiştir. Ben buna ait öyküyü, okul kitaplığımızda bulunan bir tablette okudum. Sargon kendisi hakkında şöyle yazdırtmıştı: SARGON BİR RAHİBENİN ÇOCUĞU "O, fakir bir kadının oğlu imiş. Babası belli değil. Annesi onu, Fırat kıyısında bir şehirde gizlice doğurmuş ve etrafı ziftle kaplanmış kamış bir sepete koyarak, nehrin sularına bırakmış." "Herhalde o bir rahibenin çocuğu idi. Daha önce yazdığım gibi rahibelerin çocuğu olmaması gerekir, çünkü onlar tanrının çocuğu sayılır. Annesi onu bu yüzden suya bırakmış olmalı. Hakikaten bir yerde, annesinin rahibe olduğunu da okumuştum." "Sargon, çok akıllı adammış. Kızını Sümer okullarında okutup, çok iyi öğretmenlerden ders aldırmış ve 'Ay tanrısı'nın tapınağı'na başrahibe yapmış. Böyle yapmakla, hem Sümerliler'in gönlünü almış, hem de onları kendine düşman etmek istememiş. Hakikaten bizden ona başkaldıran olmamış. Ondan sonra, kral kızlarının tapınakta başrahibe olması, bir gelenek haline gelmiş." Sargon ve takipçilerinin, Mezopotamya tarihi açısından önemi, bilim adamlarınca tartışmasız kabul edilmektedir. Mesela, Babil'in en ünlü hükümdarı Hammurabi'nin imparatorluğu bile, Agade krallarının gücüyle kıyaslanamaz. Ayrıca, Sargon'un sahiplendiği çoğu zafer ve başarılar bilinmektedir. Ancak, Sargon'un, 56 yıllık uzun saltanatı içinde, bunların tam sırası bilinememektedir. "NARAM-SİN", KRALLIĞINI, ANADOLU'YA GENİŞLETİYOR Bronz baş-Akad dönemi-Ninova (Sargon veya Naram-Sin'e ait olabilir.) Sargon'dan sonra, onun torunu olan Naram -Sin, imparatorluğu dedesinden daha fazla genişletmiştir. Naram-Sin, hem Halep'i, hem de gelmiş geçmiş hiçbir kralın yıkamadığı Ebla'yı zapt ettiğini ifade eder. Bu zafer, Tel Mardih bulgularıyla doğrulanmıştır. Burada 3. binyılın sonunda, merkezi Ebla'da bulunan büyük bir Sami krallığının varlığına ve Naram-Sin döneminde yıkıldığına ilişkin kanıtlar bulunmuştur. Bizim de ileride temas edeceğimiz gibi; İbrahim ve İsmail adları, buradan çıkarılan metinlerde geçmektedir. Akad kralı, ayrıca daha önce hiçbir kralın geçmediği yoldan, Anadolu'ya geçmiştir. Daha sonra da, Kapadokyalı tüccarların işlerini kurdukları Talhatum'a gittiklerini söyler. Bugün, Diyarbakır'da bulunan ve üzerinde de kralın figürünü taşıyan dikme taş; Naram-Sin'in, Anadolu'nun güneyinde etkin olduğunu gösteren bir kanıttır. 'NARAM-SİN'İN KRALLIĞI VE "HARRAN- URFA" Tevrat'ta, İbrahim'in yaşadığı yer olarak belirtilen Ur şehrinin, Mezopotamya bölgesinin güneyinde yer aldığı ifade edilir. Oysa geçtiğimiz yüzyıl da bulunan yazıtlar, bunun tersini söyler. İbranice metinde, Ur-Kasdim olarak geçen yer, Mari 'de bulunan çivi yazılı belgelere göre, güney Mezopotamya değil, kuzeyde Harran civarındadır. MÖ.2000 'lerde 3. Ur çağında, Nuzi ve Mari , daha geç çağda Hitit ve Ugarit çivi yazılı metinlerine göre, kuzeyde Ur adı verilen bazı koloniler kurulmuştur. Ugarit metinlerinde, 'Ur-a'nın tüccarlarının Ugarit'e geldiklerinde orada devamlı kalamayacakları, kış mevsiminde, kendi şehirleri olan 'Ur-a'ya dönecekleri yazılmaktadır. Buna göre, 'Ur-a'nın, Harran civarında olması gerekir. 'Ur-a'nın, 'Urfa ' olması muhtemeldir. Çünkü Urfa'nın eski isimleri; Ur , Urha , Al-Ruha , Roha ve Khurrai dir. HARRAN DİNİ, SÜMER-AKAD VERSİYONU Naram-Sin'in, Urfa ve Harran ile bağlantısının bir başka kanıtı da şudur: Naram - Sin'in, 'Sin 'i, Sümerlilerin, Ay tanrısı nın ismidir. Kendini tanrı ilan eden 'Naram-Sin'in bu unvanı anlamlıdır. Harran'da, Sabiler yoluyla hemen hemen zamanımıza kadar bir "Ay kültü"nün devam ettiği biliniyor. İlk çağlarda, Ay tanrısı Sin'in, iki ünlü merkezi vardı. Biri, Güney Mezopotamya'daki Ur (Uru ) kenti, diğeri de Harran 'dı. Ur ve Harran'ın ortak "Ay tanrısı kültü ", ikisi arasında anlamlı bir ilişki kurmaktadır. Ziggurat (basamaklı kule)-Nippur Maspero'ya göre, Harran dini, eski Sümer-Akad( Babil) dininin bir versiyonudur. Ay tanrısı Sin'e adanan bu kentin şekli de, Ay'ın şeklini andırıyordu. Sin, bu yörelerde, kehanet veren, koruyucu bir tanrı olarak kabul edilmiş ve tapılmıştır. Yazılı belgelere göre, burada Ay tanrısı Sin'in, E.Hul.Hul adlı tapınağı varmış. Fakat yapılan arkeolojik kazılarda henüz böyle bir tapınak bulunamamıştır. Bu tapınak hakkında, Babil kralı Nabonid'in annesi Adad-guppi, şöyle yazmıştır: "Bütün tanrıların başı Sin'in sözüne kulak verdim. Bana söyledikleri doğru çıktı. Tek doğurduğum oğlum 'Nabonid Sin', Ningal, Nusku ve Şadarnunna'ya ait unutulmuş olan törenleri yaptı. E.Hul.Hul mabedini yeniledi. Sin, Ningal, Nusku ve Şadarnunna'yı (onların heykellerini), onun kraliyet şehri Babil'den getirerek sevinç ve mutluluk ile Harran'daki eski yerlerine koydu." Sümerlerdeki Nanna (Ay tanrısı), Samilerdeki, Sin dir. Sin, Sami-Akad kültünde daha da önemlidir. 'Sin', Güneş tanrısı Utu(Şamaş)ın üzerinde bir 'baş tanrı'dır. Aksine, Tüm Mısır, Eski Yunan, Atlantis toplumların da, Güneş tanrısı(Ra), baş tanrıdır. Bu demektir ki, 'Sami-Akad-Harran kültü'nde 'Ay kültü' daha çok önem kazanmaktadır. Burada 'Naram-Sin'in, 'Sin'in sevgilisi anlamına geldiği hatırlanmalıdır. GÜNEŞ, AY VE YILDIZLAR İLAHLAŞTIRILDI Güneş, Ay ve Venüs tanrı simgeleri altında Naram-Sin Harran; Ay, Güneş, Venüs gezegenler ve yıldızların kutsal sayıldığı eski Mezopotamya putperestliğinin, önemli merkeziydi. Harran'da Astronomi ilerlemişti. Daha sonra Hıristiyanlar, Harran'a, Putperest şehri anlamına gelen "Hellenopolis" adını vermişlerdir. Dünyadaki üç büyük felsefe ekolünden birisi, "Harran ekolü"dür. Edward Bocon'un, M.Ö. 5-6. yüzyıllarda, Urfa'ya giden Aeteria'dan aktardıklarına göre; Urfa'da, Ay, Güneş, Jüpiter, Merkür, Satürn ve Mars'a tapılmaktadır. Şehrin kapılarından birinin adı, Beth-Şemes'dir. Ve yine Hıristiyanlıktan önceki Urfa paralarında, hilal şeklinde Ay bulunduğu ifade edilir. DÖRT BİN YILDAN BERİ "HARRAN" Harran tarihiyle ilgili en doğru bilgiler, arkeolojik kazılardan elde edilmiştir. Harran adına ilk defa, Kültepe ve Mari'deki kazılarda rastlanmıştır. Bu isimle, M.Ö. 2000 başlarına ait çivi yazılı tabletlerde, "Har-ra-na" (veya "Ha-ra-na") şeklinde karşılaşılmıştır. Kuzey Suriye'de bulunan Ebla Tabletlerinde ise, Harran'dan "Ha-ra-na" olarak bahsedilmektedir. M.Ö. 2000'inin ortalarına ait Hitit Tabletlerinde de; Hitit'lerle Mitanni'ler arasında yapılan bir anlaşmada, Harran'daki Ay tanrısı (Sin) ve Güneş tanrısı (Utu) geçmektedir. Bu tarihi belgelerden anlaşıldığına göre, Harran adı, 4.000 yıldan beri değişmeden günümüze kadar gelmiştir. Harran adı, Sümerce ve Akadca "seyahat- kervan" anlamına gelen 'Haran-u' dan gelmektedir. Bazı kaynaklar, bu kelimenin, 'kesişen yollar' veya 'çok şiddetli sıcak' anlamına geldiğine işaret etmektedirler. "NARAM-SİN" DÖNEMİNDE BAŞKENT: "HARRAN" MI? Gerçekten de Harran, Kuzey Mezopotamya'dan gelerek batı ve kuzey batıya bağlanan önemli ticaret yollarının kesiştiği bir noktada bulunmaktadır. Bu özelliğinden dolayı Harran, Anadolu ile sıkı ticaret ilişkileri bulunan Asur'lu tüccarların da önemli uğrak yerlerinden biri idi. Anadolu'dan, Mezopotamya'ya olan ticaret, binlerce yıl Harran üzerinden yapılmıştır. Bu ise burada, zengin ve köklü bir kültür birikiminin oluşmasına neden olmuştur. Akad kralları Sargon ve özellikle Naram-Sin, krallığını, Küçük Asya(Anadolu) ve Suriye'ye genişleterek, merkezi Harran olan bir krallığa dönüştürmüştür. Harran'ı merkez edinen Akad kralı, kendisine,"dünya kralı" unvanı vermiştir. Bir teze göre, Babil ve Asur yazıtlarının, "dünya krallığı" diye referans verdikleri krallık, Harran başkentli bu krallıktır. HZ. İBRAHİM'İN ATALARI VE "HARRAN BAĞLANTISI" Mezopotamya'nın çeşitli yerlerinde yapılan kazılarda, MÖ.3000'lerden başlayarak İsa'ya kadar tarihlenebilen on binlerce kil tablet bulundu. Böylece Tevrat'ta anlaşılmayan birçok mesele anlaşılmıştır. Bütün bu buluntularda, İbrahim ve ailesinin yaşamlarına ve dinlerine ait birçok kanıt elde edilmiştir. Ve onlarla ilgili şehir adları, gittikleri yerler, kullandıkları eşyalar kısmen saptanmıştır. İbrahim'in ataları olarak geçen şahıs adlarının, Harran yöresinde ki yer adları olması, bilim dünyasını oldukça şaşırttı. İbrahim'in bir kardeşinin adı olan Harran, şehir olarak bilinmektedir. İslam bilginlerine göre Harran, tufandan sonra kurulan ilk şehirdir. Bazılarına göre Nuh'un torunlarından, Kayman tarafından kurulmuştur. Bir başka örnek, İbrahim'in dedesi Nahor, karşımıza Til-Nahiri olarak çıkmaktadır. Bunlar, Mari ve Asur metinlerinde( MÖ.1900-1800 ) bilinen yer adlarındandır. Nahor'un yeri bulunamadı, ancak bilim adamları, Harran yöresinde olması gerektiği konusunda görüş bildirmektedirler. İbrahim'in babası Terah adına uyan, Tilşa , Turah , Torah , Til -Turakki şeklinde değişen yer adları bulunmaktadır. Torah, Keçi tepesi anlamına gelir ve Balih nehrinin üzerindedir. İbrahim'in büyükbabası Serug 'un ismi, Harran'ın batısında Sarugi şehridir. Daha eski atası Peleg'e karşı gelen yerin, Habur ırmağının Fırat'a karıştığı yerde bulunan Paliga olduğu kanıtlandı. Bilim adamları, bunların rastlantı olamayacağı görüşündeler ve bu konuda şunu söylüyorlar: "Ya bu şahıslar, buralarda yaşayan kabilelerin başkanları idi, ya da kabile adları bu şehirlere verildi." Daha sonra, İsrail oğullarının çocuklarına; "Baban göçebe(veya kaçak) bir Arami idi" deyişi meşhurdur. Onların vatanı, Tekvin 24.10'a göre, 'Aram arazisi' idi. Padan-Aram, iki nehir arası anlamına geliyor. Yapılan incelemelere göre, M.Ö.2000 yılları civarında bu kabile başkanları, Harran civarında bulunmaktaydı. Zira Mari metinlerinde, Abam-Ram(Abram), Yakob-el (Yakub) ve Benyamin gibi İsrail oğullarına ait isimler bulunmaktadır. KENDİSİNİ İLAHLAŞTIRAN KRAL: "NARAM-SİN" Arkeoloji uzmanı Dr.Oates, Naram-Sin'in, 'kendisini tanrı ilan etmesini', şöyle anlatıyor: "Agade kralları döneminin belki de en önemli yeniliği, krallık anlayışında olmuş ve ilk kez doğulu hükümdar tipinin belirtileri ortaya çıkmaya başlamıştır. Sargon'un unvanları, torunu Naram-Sin'e göre, nispeten daha alçak gönüllüdür ve erken sülale dönemi sonlarındaki kralların kullandığı unvanlardan çok farklı değildir. Fakat Naram-Sin'le birlikte, çok yadırganan ve uzun vadede kabul görmeyen bir değişiklik olmuştur." "Naram-Sin hükümranlığının bir döneminde, o güne kadar sadece tanrı ayrıcalığı olan bir sıfat benimsemiştir. Kendi yazıtlarında adının önüne 'ilahi' işaret koymuş; yani çivi yazısıyla isminin önüne 'tanrı' yazdırmıştır. Ona adanan metinlerin dili, daha cüretkâr sayılabilir ve bu metinlerde, köleleri ona, 'ilahilik' atfetmekle kalmayıp, 'Agade tanrısı' unvanını vermişlerdir." Zafer anıtı-Güneş diski altında, Ay boynuzlu Naram-Sin ordusuyla. "Ayrıca ünlü dikme taşında 'boynuzlu miğfer'le betimlenmiştir. Ve bu ilahi boynuzlar, aslında tanrılara özgü bir ayrıcalıktır. Güneş tanrısı Utu'yu simgeleyen ışın saçan disklerin altında, belirgin bir seviye farkı ile betimlenmiştir. Yöneticilerin, 'kent tanrısının kâhyası' olmaktan başka ayrıcalık istemedikleri bir din sisteminde, kralların 'ilahi kimliğe' bürünmesi çok aykırı bir davranıştır. İlahi krallık anlayışını Mezopotamya asla yürekten benimsememiştir." Antik Çağ Yakın Doğu Arkeoloji uzmanı Hans J.Nissen, bu konuda şunları söylüyor: "Elimizdeki belgelere göre, hiçbir kuşkuya düşmeden kanıtlanabilecek tek nokta, ilk kez Naram-Sin'de gözlenmiş olan kendi kendini 'tanrı katı'na yüceltmedir. Birçok yazıtta, hükümdarın adının karşısına bir tanrı için kullanılacak belirleyici işaret konulmuştur. Uyrukları, Naram-Sin'den, birçok kutsama ve bağlılık yazıtında 'Akad'ın tanrısı 'diye söz ederler." Sümerli Ludingirra, Naram-Sin'in, kendisini nasıl tanrı ilan ettiğini şöyle anlatır: "Kral Sargon'dan sonra oğulları ve torunu Naram-Sin ülkeyi genişlettikçe genişletmiş ve bütün yönlere kol salmışlardır. Hele Naram-Sin, kendisine 'tanrıyım' diyecek kadar ileri gitmiştir. Öyle şımarmıştır ki, büyükbabası Sargon'un aksine, Sümerlileri darıltmaktan korkmayarak; bizim tanrılarımıza özellikle yüce Enlil'e ve onun tapınağı Ekur'a büyük saygısızlık etmiştir." NARAM-SİN KRALLIĞININ "ESRARENGİZ ÇÖKÜŞÜ": "ŞİDDETLİ KURAKLIK" Bazı anlatımlar, Naram-Sin'in krallığının çöküşünü, Guti istilacılarının yol açtığı geniş yıkıma bağlasa da; yakın tarihli ve arkeolojik araştırmalar, Naram-Sin'in krallığının çöküşünün, "şiddetli kuraklık ve kaos" sonucu olduğunu ortaya koymuştur. Amerikan Geologi Dergisi'nde, Şubat 2006 tarihinde yayınlanan; "Eski Dünya Medeniyetlerinin Çöküşünden Sorumlu Geç Holosen Devrinde Yaşanan Kuraklık, Bir İtalyan Damla Taş Mağarasında Belgelendi " başlıklı makalede özetle şunlar yazıyordu: "Yaklaşık 4200 yıl önce, Kuzeydoğu Afrika ve Güneybatı Asya'nın alçak rakımlı bölgelerinde yaşanan 'şiddetli bir kuraklık, antik medeniyetleri, büyük bir karışıklık içine sürükledi.' Kalsit bir damla taş kayasından toplanan sabit izotop, eser element ve organik ışıma verileri bu kuraklığı kanıtlamıştır." Science Dergisi'nin, Ağustos 1993 sayısında yayınlanan; "Üçüncü Binyıl Kuzey Mezopotamya Medeniyetinin Doğuşu Ve Çöküşü" isimli makalenin şu satırları ise oldukça anlamlıdır: "Arkeolojik veriler ve topraktan elde edilen stratigrafik veriler, üçüncü milenyum Kuzey Mezopotamya'sındaki yağmurla beslenen tarım medeniyetinin başlangıç, gelişim ve çöküşü hakkında bize bilgi veriyor. Milattan önce 2200 yılları civarında, volkanik bir patlamanın arkasından; kuraklıkta belirgin bir artış ve rüzgâr sirkülâsyonu, toprağın kullanımında kayda değer bir bozulmaya sebep olmuştur. Bu aniden gerçekleşen iklim değişiminin; bölgenin terk edilişine, insanların firarına ve 'Akad imparatorluğunun çöküşüne' sebep olduğu apaçık ortadadır. Komşu bölgelerde de senkronize yaşanan çöküşler, bu ani iklim değişiminin, çok geniş çaplı olduğuna işaret etmektedir." Bu araştırma, İbrahim Kavmi'nin nasıl helak olduğu konusunda çok açık bir fikir vermektedir. AKAD-NARAM-SİN'İN ÇÖKÜŞÜ: UMMAN KÖRFEZİ'NDE SAKLI Amerikan ve Alman üniversitelerinde görevli ve bölgede bir araştırma projesi yürüten yedi bilim adamı, "İklim Değişimi ve Akad İmparatorluğunun Çöküşü: Deniz Tabanından Kanıt" başlıklı makalesiyle, bu konuyu yeterince açıklık getirmektedir. Geologi Dergisi'nin, Nisan 2000 sayısında yayınlanan makalede şu tespitler yapılıyor: "Akad imparatorluğu, üçüncü milenyumun son yüzyıllarında, Fırat ve Dicle nehirlerinin doğduğu yerden başlayıp, Basra Körfezi'nde son bulan Mezopotamya bölgesini tamamen hükümranlığı altına almıştır. Arkeolojik veriler, bu çok gelişmiş uygarlığın, 'birdenbire ve büyük bir ihtimalle de kuraklık nedeniyle', bundan yaklaşık 4170 ± 150 yıl önce çöktüğünü göstermiştir. Bu iddianın doğruluğunu test etmek için Mezopotamya bölgesinden elde edilen ayrıntılı paleoklimatik kalıntılar, yetersiz kalmıştır. Ancak bölgesel kuraklık değişimleri, bu bölgeye komşu okyanus tabanlarında, koruna gelmiştir. Biz, Halosen devrindeki bölgesel kuraklık değişimlerini; Umman Körfezi'nde ki deniz tabanından alınan tortu çekirdeklerinin, mineralojik ve jeokimyasal analizlerini değerlendirerek kaydettik. Umman Körfezi'nin seçilme nedeni, Mezopotamya da ki arkeolojik bölgelerden kalkan toz ve kumu, rüzgârın bu yöne sürüklemesiydi." ÇÖKÜŞÜN NEDENİ : "AŞIRI KURAKLIK ŞARTLARINA ANİ GEÇİŞ" "Araştırma sonuçlarımız, bu bölgeden gelen rüzgârın oluşturduğu toz ve yine bu bölgedeki kuraklık değerlerinin, çok ani olarak yükseldiğini belgelemiştir. İvmelendirici kütle spektrometresi radyo karbon tarihlemesini, zamanımızdan 4025 ± 125 yıl önce, olarak yapmıştır. Radyojenik (Nd ve Sr) izotoplarının analizleri, gözlemlenmiş yüksek miktardaki mineral tozlarının, Mezopotamya kaynaklı olduğunu doğrulamıştır. Arkeolojik bölgeler ve deniz tortularından alınan kayıtlar arasındaki volkanik kırıkların jeokimyasal korelâsyonu, 'Mezopotamya'daki kuraklık ve sosyal çöküşün aynı zamanda gerçekleştiğini açıkça göstermektedir. Aşırı kuraklık şartlarına ani dönüşüm, 'Akad İmparatorluğu'nun çöküşü'nde anahtar rolü üstlenmiştir." Bu bilimsel verilerden anladığımız kadarıyla, "çok şiddetli ve ani kuraklık", İbrahim'in terk ettiği kavminin sonunu getirmiştir. Tüm bölgeyi etkisi altına alan kuraklık sebebiyle, gelecekte Yakub'un oğullarının da yapacağı gibi, İbrahim'in de Mısır'a bu sebeple gittiği kuvvetle muhtemeldir. Naram-Sin dönemiyle, bahsedilen 'bölgesel kuraklık dönemi' ve Mısır papirüslerinde belirtilen kuraklık tarihleri arasında ilginç paralellik görmekteyiz. Fransa'daki Yakın Doğu Arkeolojisi Enstitüsü Başkanı Jean Vercoutter, 'Eski Mısır' adlı kitabında şunları yazar: "Klasik Mısır tarihinin Eski Krallığı'nı, Orta Krallık'tan ayıran yaklaşık bir yüzyıldan fazla süren sosyal sıkıntılar ve yabancı sızmalardan ötürü yaşanan kargaşa dönemine, Birinci Ara Dönem diyoruz. Elimizdeki kaynakların bildirdiğine göre, çöküşün en temel nedeni muhtemelen fiziksel nitelik taşımaktadır. MÖ. 2300 yıllarına dek yeterince nemli bir iklime sahip olan Mısır toprakları, kuraklaşmaya başlamış, bunun sonucunda besin kaynakları azalmış ve komşu bozkırlarda yerleşmiş olan nüfus vadiye sığınmış, bu da ekonomik ve toplumsal sarsıntılara neden olmuştur." Bölgedeki arkeolojik araştırmalardan elde edilen belgeler de, Akad Krallığı'nın ve Naram-Sin'in sonunu, şöyle özetlemektedir: İletişim kesilir, haydutlar yolları tutar, sulama sistemi çöker. Sümer-Akad ülkesini, kararsız koşulların yarattığı bir felaket ve korkunç bir kıtlık sarar. Savaş arabaları ve gemileri işe yaramaz bir şekilde terkedilmiş durumdayken; Naram-Sin, çuvaldan giysiler içinde, küskün ve bir başına kalmıştır. Bu 'kaotik ve esrarengiz' durum, Naram-Sin'in düştüğü durumla birleşince, Nemrut'un, İbrahim karşısındaki aczini ve yıkılışını hatırlamamak mümkün değildir. Hadis kaynaklarında, Nemrut'un ordusunun ve kendisinin Allah'ın azabıyla perişan olduğu kaydedilmektedir. KUR'AN'DA: "İBRAHİM VE KAVMİYLE MÜCADELESİ" Bu aşamadan sonra, İbrahim'in, Nemrut(Naram-Sin) le mücadelesini Kur'an'dan izleyeceğiz. İbrahim Kavmi'nin, karakteristik özelliklerini ve İbrahim'in, çağının emperyal gücüne nasıl meydan okuduğunu yakından göreceğiz. Kur'an anlatıyor: Muhakkak Biz, önceden İbrahim'e, rüştünü(olgunluğunu) verdik ve Biz, onu bilenleriz. O, babasına ve kavmine dediği zaman, bu temsiller(putlar) nedir ki siz, onlara boyun eğiyorsunuz? Dediler ki: "Biz, babalarımızı onlara köle olurken bulduk." (İbrahim) Dedi ki: "Muhakkak sizler ve babalarınız, apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz." Dediler ki: "Sen bize hakkı(gerçeği) mi getirdin, yoksa sen, oyun oynayanlardan mısın?" (İbrahim) Dedi ki: "Bilakis sizin Rabb'iniz, göklerin ve Yer'in Rabb'idir. O ki, onları yarattı ve ben buna şahitlerdenim." "Andolsun Allah'a, sizler dönüp gittikten sonra, putlarınıza tuzak kuracağım." Böylece O, onların büyük(putları) hariç olmak üzere, onları paramparça etti. Umulur ki, ona(büyüğüne) başvururlar diye. Dediler ki: "Bunu ilahlarımıza kim yaptı? Muhakkak o, zalimlerdendir." Dediler ki: "Kendisine İbrahim denilen bir gencin, bunları diline doladığını işittik." Dediler ki: "Onu, insanların gözleri önüne getirin. Umulur ki onlar, şahitlik ederler." Dediler ki: "Bunu ilahlarımıza sen mi yaptın, ey İbrahim?" (Dedi ki): "Bilakis, onların büyüğü bunu yaptı. Şayet konuşabilirlerse, onlara sorun!" (Bunun üzerine), kendilerine döndüler ve dediler ki: "Şüphesiz sizler, zalimlersiniz." Sonra başlarını çevirdiler."(İbrahim), sen gerçekten bilirsin ki bunlar konuşamazlar!" Dedi ki: "O halde, sizlere yararı ve zararı olmayan, Allah'tan başkasına mı köle oluyorsunuz?" "Yuh size ve Allah'tan başka taptıklarınıza! Aklınızı kullanmayacak mısınız?" Dediler ki: "Şayet yapacaksanız, onu(İbrahim'i) yakın! Ve ilahlarınıza yardım edin!" Biz söyledik: "Ey ateş, İbrahim'in üzerine soğuk ve selâmet ol!" Ona, bir düzen (tuzak) kurmak istediler, ancak Biz, onları hüsrana uğrattık. Onu ve Lut'u kurtarıp, âlemler içinde bereketli kıldığımız yere (yerleştirdik). 71 İbrahim'in atıldığı ateş dağının ortasında fışkıran su. Nemrutlar, yok oldu. İbrahim ve onun dini, ebediyyen yaşayacaktır. (Urfa ) Muhakkak İbrahim de, onun (Nuh'un) soyunun bir kolundandır. O(İbrahim), Rabb'ine arınmış bir kalp ile geldiği zaman. Babasına ve kavmine dedi ki: "Neye köle oluyorsunuz?" Allah'ın dışında birtakım ilahlar mı uyduruyorsunuz? Âlemlerin Rabb'ine zannınız(inancınız) nedir? (İbrahim), yıldızlara bir bakışla baktı Ve dedi ki: "Ben hastayım." (Kavminden olanlar), ondan, yüz çevirip gittiler. (Bunun üzerine), onların ilahlarına doğru koşarak: "Yemek yemiyor musunuz?" dedi. Ne oluyor size ki, konuşmuyorsunuz? Daha sonra, onların üzerine yönelip, sağ eliyle bir darbe indirdi. Arkasından (halkı), koşarak onu karşıladılar. Oyup- yonttuğunuz şeylere mi, köle oluyorsunuz? Oysa sizi de, yaptığınız şeyleri de, Allah yaratmıştır. Dediler ki: "(İbrahim) için bir bina yapın. Sonra da onu, ateşe atın!" Böylece ona, bir düzen(tuzak) kurmak istediler. Biz de onları, aşağılananlardan kıldık. SAFFAT(37)/83-98 O zaman ki İbrahim, babası Azer'e: "Putları ilahlar mı ediniyorsun?" Dedi. Şüphesiz ben, seni ve kavmini, apaçık bir sapıklık içinde görüyorum." Böylece Biz, İbrahim'e, yakin (ilim sahiplerinden) olsun diye, göklerin ve Yer'in melekûtunu(özünü-ruhunu) gösterdik. Gece, (İbrahim'i) örtünce, bir yıldız gördü. Dedi ki: "Şu benim Rabb'imdir." Ne zaman ki o(yıldız) kayboldu, dedi ki: "Ben kaybolup-gidenleri sevmem." Arkasından Ay'ı, doğarken görünce, dedi ki: "Bu benim Rabb'imdir." O da kaybolunca dedi ki: "Şayet Rabb'im beni doğrultmazsa elbette ben, sapmış kavmimden olurum." Daha sonra Güneş'i doğarken gördü, dedi ki: "İşte bu benim Rabb'imdir. Bu en büyüğüdür." Ancak o da kaybolunca, kavmine dedi ki: "Ey kavmim, doğrusu ben, sizin şirk koşmakta olduklarınızdan uzağım." Muhakkak ben yüzümü, dosdoğru, gökleri ve Yer'i yaratana çevirdim. Ve ben müşriklerden değilim. Kavmi, onunla mücadele etti. (İbrahim) dedi ki: "Allah, beni doğru yola iletti. Siz, O'nun hakkında, benimle mücadele mi ediyorsunuz? Ben, O'na şirk koştuğunuz şeylerden korkmuyorum, ancak, Rabb'imin dilemesi müstesna. Benim Rabb'im, ilmiyle her şeyi kuşatmıştır, düşünmüyor musunuz?" Sizler, Allah'ın indirdiği hiçbir delil olmaksızın, Allah'a ortak koşmaktan korkmazken; ben, sizin ortak koştuğunuz şeylerden nasıl korkarım? Şayet biliyorsanız (söyleyin)! Bu iki fırkadan hangisi emniyete müstahaktır? O iman edenler ve imanlarına zulüm(şirk) karıştırmayanlar, işte onlar, emniyettedirler ve hidayette olanlar onlardır. Biz bu delillerimizi, kavmine karşı İbrahim'e verdik. Biz, dilediğimiz kimsenin, derecelerini yükseltiriz. Muhakkak, senin Rabb'in, Hâkim'dir, Âlim'dir. EN'AM(6)/74-83 Dr. Halil Bayraktar Gökben Coşkun Kaynaklar: 1) Kur'an-ı Kerim 2) Joan Oates, Babil, çev. Fatma Çizmeli, Arkadaş Yy, Ankara,2004. 3) Hans J.Nissen, Ana Hatlarıyla Mezopotamya, Çev.Zühre İlkgelen, Arkeoloji Ve Sanat Yy,İstanbul,2004. 4) Marc Von De Mieroop, Antik Yakın Doğunun Tarihi, Çev. Sinem Gül, Dost Yy, Ankara, 2006. 5) Egon Friedell, Mısır Ve Antik Yakın Doğunun Kültür Tarihi, Çev. Ersel Kayaoğlu, Dost Yy, Ankara, 2006. 6) Gaston Maspero, Ulusların Mücadelesi, Londra, 1920. 7) S.Süleyman Nedvi, Ad, Semud, Medyen Kur'an-ı Kerim 'de Kavimler Ve Topluluklar, Çev. Abdullah Davudoğlu, İnkılâp Yy, İstanbul, 2003. 8) Barnabas İncili, İng.den Çev. Mehmet Yıldız, Milenyum Yy, İstanbul, 2005. 9) Bilim ve Teknik, Sayı: 118, 131, 149,1977-1980. 10) İbn-i İshak, Siyer, Akabe Yy, İstanbul,1988. 11) Mahmut Esad, İslam Tarihi, Marifet Yy, İstanbul, 1995. 12) Yahudi Ansiklopedisi, "Harran üzerine bir makale", C. 6, s. 231(Arap coğrafyacısı Yakut'tan alıntı yapmış.) 13) Dr.H.F.Helmolt, Dünya Tarihi Ansiklopedisi, Londra,1903. 14) İslam Ansiklopedisi, MEB, C. 5/2, İstanbul,1977. 15) H. Weiss, M. -A. Courty, W. Wetterstrom, F. Guichard, L. Senior, R. Meadow, A. Curnow,"The Genesis and Collapse of Third Millennium North Mesopotamian Civilization", Science, New Series, C. 261, Ağustos 1993. 16) H. M. Cullen, P. B. deMenocal, S. Hemming, G. Hemming, F. H. Brown, T. Guilderson, F. Sirocko, "Climate Change and the collapse of the Akkadian empire: Evidence from the deep sea", Geology Magasine, C.28, s. 379-382, Nisan 2000. 17) Jean Vercoutter, Eski Mısır, Çev. Emine Çaykara, İletişim Yy, İstanbul,2003. 18) G. Zanchetta, J. Hellstrom, R. Maas, A. Fallick, M. Pickett, I. Cartwright, and L. Piccini, "Late Holocene drought responsible for the collapse of Old World civilizations is recorded in an Italian cave flowstone" Geology Magasine, C.34, s.101-104, Şubat 2006. 19) Muazzez İlmiye Çığ, İbrahim Peygamber, Kaynak Yy, İstanbul, 1997. 20) Muazzez İlmiye Çığ, Sümerli Ludingra, Kaynak Yy, İstanbul, 1996.